


Drops of Rain

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “I would like very much if I could go out in the rain, just for a little bit.” He whispers. Feliciano tips his head in concern but Antonio presses his lips together. “I mean it, I want to go out there.” He stands up and goes up to their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Feliciano follows and stands in the doorway, watching him.





	

Antonio sits by the window and looks out at the rain. He twitches when the drops hit the window then looks down, covering his face. The tapping of the rain makes it worse and he grips his hair tightly. The hand on his shoulder makes him jump slightly and look up at Feliciano, a small smile coming to his lips. Feliciano kisses his cheek and sits across from him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently, holding Antonio’s hand. It’s the first time it’s rained since they moved in together, and Antonio had warned him that he didn’t do well, but he isn’t a hundred percent sure what happened to make him so fearful of it. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ll make you some tea to help you warm up. Camomile?” He starts to stand up, but stops when Antonio’s hand tightens around him. 

“I would like very much if I could go out in the rain, just for a little bit.” He whispers. Feliciano tips his head in concern but Antonio presses his lips together. “I mean it, I want to go out there.” He stands up and goes up to their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Feliciano follows and stands in the doorway, watching him. 

“Are you sure, Antonio? A lot of people have flashbacks and panic attacks when they expose themselves to things that remind them of what happened in the past. Are you sure you can handle this?” Feliciano asks worriedly. Antonio looks up at him then nods with a bright smile. 

“Can you grab my showering leg? It’s in the bathroom. I’ll be fine in the rain, I promise. It’s been five years, I want to go out there again and prove to myself that I can do it.” Antonio takes off his prosthetic and leans it against the side of the bed, waiting for Feliciano. Feliciano brings it over to him and watches him putting it on. 

“I’ll come out with you, just in case. I’m gonna grab our swimming shorts.” He changes into his and hands over a pair to Antonio. After Antonio gets his prosthetic on he takes them and slides them on as well. He smiles slightly at Feliciano, flinching at the sound of thunder and closing his eyes tightly. The smile drops off of his lips. Feliciano casts another worried glance to his boyfriend but doesn’t say anything, just pulls him into a gentle hug. 

Antonio follows Feliciano back downstairs and out into the back yard. He pauses on the porch then starts to head out into the falling water. He flinches at the drops, trembling softly. The water is warmer than he expected, warmer than he’s ever remembered rain being. Feliciano’s hand in his keeps him centered but he can still feel the panic rising in his chest. His heart clenches and his breathing quickens. “No… No I can’t!” He shouts, slipping in the mud and falling onto his back. Feliciano gasps softly, helping Antonio back up and moving inside with him quickly. 

Antonio apologizes over and over, sobbing softly and screaming with each flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Feliciano isn’t sure what to do, he cups Antonio’s cheeks and tries to speak to him but it becomes increasingly obvious that Antonio can’t hear him and is struggling to calm down. He grabs a towel and starts to dry him off gently, hoping that it will help out a little bit. A few hours later, after both are clean and dry again they sit in the living room, the only sound is that of the music being played to drown out the rain. 

Antonio is curled up against Feliciano, not wearing any of his prosthetics. The stump of his leg is hurting after the slip. He is sniffling and sobbing against Feliciano’s chest while Feliciano gently runs his fingers through his hair and whispering love poems in his ear. Feliciano whispers the poems in English, Italian, and Spanish, another kiss on his head to try to calm him. Antonio calms eventually, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. 

“Feli… I’m so sorry… I thought I was ready. It’s been five years.” He whispers. Feliciano nods and holds one of his hands. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay, right? There’s no harm.” Feliciano holds him close and kisses the top of his head. “I love you, I’ll protect you and help you out whenever you need it, don’t worry. This… This doesn’t bother me, Toni. I knew that eventually it was going to rain, but I don’t mind being here for you, okay? It’s not something you can control.” Antonio nods against his chest and slides his arms around him. 

“Thank you so much.” He whispers and closes his eyes tightly. Feliciano nuzzles into his hair and hugs him tighter. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that. If I couldn’t love and accept you for everything you are, I would not be the right person for you.” Feliciano smiles down at him and kisses his lips softly. Antonio nods and smiles softly at him, turning his head to rest it against Feliciano’s chest more comfortably. 

“I’m gonna tell you, okay?” He asks softly. Feliciano nods a bit, running his fingers through Antonio’s hair. Antonio opens his mouth and closes it a few times, collecting his thoughts. Feliciano doesn’t push him or speak, not wanting to make Antonio feel like he has to say anything, He continues to stroke his hair softly and waits. 

“So… So I was out with my boyfriend… It was…” Antonio stops, collecting himself again. “It was raining. He was pissed that it rained on his birthday…” Antonio can’t help but smile a bit at the thought. “I told him it was going to be okay. We were going out to the aquarium. I was… I was driving the car.” He chokes softly as tears fill his eyes and start to drip off his cheeks and chin. Feliciano’s arm tighten around him. 

“We were turning, our light was green. This person… This person ran the light and ran into his side of the car. I swerved and smashed into a light pole because of it.” Antonio rubs the stump on his leg softly, wincing. “I… He… The rain was getting in through the broken window. It was dripping onto me…” He closes his eyes tightly. “The ambulance was too late to save him…” He grips his hair and sobs. “The rain… The rain reminds me of the pain. He loved the rain so much, Feliciano. I loved it too. We danced in the rain and kissed. I wish I could do those things with you.” 

Feliciano rubs his back and hugs him close. “It’s okay, Toni.” He whispers and gently works his fingers out of his hair. “I love you. We don’t need to dance and kiss in the rain if you can’t handle being out there. If you really want, we can try to adjust you to the feeling of being in the rain, but I won’t force you to do anything.” He kisses Antonio’s forehead softly. 

“I love you so much Feli.” Antonio closes his eyes and snuggles against him, listening to the music to drown out the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: SpaIta, Rain


End file.
